El Otro
by Cote-Dark-Dangerous-Love
Summary: ¿Es posible enamorarse solo de una de las caras de una persona? ¿Sentirse atraída por la oscuridad en vez de la luz? Pero antes que respondas ¿Ambas caras son de la misma persona, o son seres diferentes? (Revolutionshipping) (Para CatoneHistorias)


**Hola mis amados lectores.**

 **Aquí su sensual autora se reporta de nuevo… con peculiares novedades.**

 **Si, este es un drabble Revolutionshipping (Seguro se preguntarán ¿QUÉ?). Es la primera vez que escribo de esta pareja, porque no es de mis favoritas. Sin embargo, este drabble es para CatoneHistorias, a quien se lo debía por… bueno larga historia en realidad xD**

 **Y sin más parloteo… ¡A leer se ha dicho!**

* * *

" _Está bien con el Yugi de siempre"._

Mentira. Eso era una falacia. Un intento de excusa absurda para convencerse de que a quien le pertenecía su corazón era a su amigo de la infancia.

Una falsedad que alguna vez se forzó a creer.

Así lo había intentado. Porque al menos para ella, resultaba ridículo solo estar enamorada de la "segunda cara" de Yugi. Ese lado que a diferencia del contrario, resultaba frío, directo, lleno de valor y osadía y con un timbre de voz tan varonil que fue lo primero que la sedujo.

Atraída por su voz, su valor y por el mero hecho de haberla salvado de las garras de la muerte.

No comprendía como esa persona tan taciturna y llena de rudeza, podía ser al mismo tiempo, alguien completamente tan opuesto. Ser tímido, sencillo, temeroso y poseer una voz similar a la de un infante.

Porque Yugi Muto era así. Igual o parecido a un niño inocente. Sin embargo, su lado opuesto no respondía a lo mismo.

Pero ahora, había descubierto una verdad sobre aquello que la tenía atormentada desde el inicio; el reprocharse su elección de solo gustar del "Otro Yugi".

Aquella segunda cara, aquella personalidad oscura y misteriosa, aquella mirada desafiante y afilada…

No eran parte de Yugi.

Si. Resultaba absurdo si se lo decía de ese modo a un tercero. Pero la verdad era aquella.

Yugi y aquel ser no eran la misma persona. Eran dos almas opuestas. Dos seres completamente diferentes. Dos espíritus en un solo cuerpo, unidos por el destino y el misterioso Rompecabezas del Milenio.

Uno, era el original. El que conoció toda su vida desde que se habían hecho amigos, y a quien solo vio de esa forma. Como un amigo gentil y fiel.

Y el otro, era aquel ente que desconocía su propia historia, solo portando la pista de que alguna vez en el pasado, había sido gobernante de toda una nación y que de algún modo había terminado atrapado en aquel articulo egipcio, siendo liberado gracias a Yugi.

Ahora, aunque debido a un angustiante incidente, ya sabía que Yugi y "El otro Yugi" eran seres completamente separados e independientes. Compartiendo el mismo cuerpo, pero sin llegar a fusionarse.

Y aquella represión interna que tenía contra si misma por solo sentirse atraída por una fracción de la personalidad de Yugi, se había esfumado.

Lo admitía ahora sin temores, sentía algo muy fuerte, más que un gusto pasajero por aquel espíritu. Como si en él hubiese encontrado al hombre que soñó en su inconsciente. Pues nunca fue de las chicas que solo buscaban el amor como si la existencia se les fuera en ello. Yami había llegado a su vida sin ser buscado, de forma sigilosa, protegiéndola del peligro y de la oscuridad desde el primer momento.

Y era por eso que estaba tan profundamente enamorada de él.

Aquello que surgió como una atracción por su carácter y su voz, pronto pasó a ser algo aun más intenso, que la llamaba a protegerlo y ayudarlo en su misión, del mismo modo en que él la había cuidado y auxiliado.

Pero aun había muchos cabos sueltos. ¿Qué pasaría con él, una vez que su memoria regresara? ¿Acaso no pertenecía a esta época? ¿Se marcharía a un lugar distante, lejos de ella?

Las dudas la acechaban y la asustaban al mismo tiempo. Aterrada de la posibilidad de perder a quien amaba.

Había muchas cosas que aquella joven castaña no lograba comprender del todo.

Bueno, una cosa era absolutamente cierta para Anzu. Nunca imaginó, ni en sus más locos sueños, que acabaría enamorada de un faraón de hace más de 3000 años.

De haberlo escuchado antes; seguramente se hubiese echado a reír.

Pero el destino es irónico. Y parecía querer ponerla a prueba.

¿Para qué? Ese enigma aun no tenía respuesta para ella y era tan confuso como el pasado del faraón a quien amaba.

* * *

 **Y allí está todo mis lectores.**

 **¿Corto, verdad? Bueno, yo lo dije. Es un Drabble. Jajajajajaja.**

 **Catone-chan, espero que lo hayas disfrutado. Es la primera vez que escribo sobre ellos, y si bien fue breve, fue TODO un desafío para mí por ser la primera vez.**

 **Espero ver a los demás en una futura actualización.**

 **Ah, y a los amantes del Replayshipping: No tengan miedo. Yugi y Rebecca serán mi OTP para siempre. Y atentos, que tarde o temprano, verán novedades de este par de pajaritos amorosos xD**

 **¡Saludos!**


End file.
